A Reason to Live
by bizzleb
Summary: When little Teri asks Jack about her grandmother one day, how can he possibly respond? Will it make them even closer? My Jack/Little Teri tribute. Pre-Day 8. One shot. Please read and tell me what you think.


_**Hey everyone! I think we all agree it's tough to imagine happy times for Jack. I was happy that Kim had a child mainly because it would give Jack a solid reason to live on. I wasn't too pleased when Renee Walker was taken away from him because I thought they should be together. **_

**_This story takes place before the events of Day 8. I hope you all enjoy..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 24 characters or the show itself. If I did, there would be a Day 9._**

* * *

"Wake up, Jack!" Little Teri was bouncing up and down on her grandfather's bed, trying desperately in order to get his attention.

Jack grunted. He had been sleeping quite peacefully. "Ok…" He said with a smile. "You got me." He was still amazed at how much she had grown.

"C'mon! Let's go! Let's go!" she yelled with excitement.

Jack could only chuckle. He had promised her that they would take a trip to the zoo today, which was always her favorite place to go in New York.

"Sweetheart," he said. "We can't go just yet. It's six o' clock in the morning. The zoo doesn't open until ten."

"Aww…but I wanna go now!"

"We will soon, I promise. But first..."

Jack picked up his granddaughter and put her on his shoulders. She shrieked in excitement. Luckily for Jack, little Teri always loved getting a piggyback ride.

After pretending to be her favorite animals for a little while, Jack made Teri some breakfast before their big day. She ate quickly in anticipation, with Jack having to slow her down a couple of times so she wouldn't choke.

Teri was staying with Jack for a few days while Kim was back in Los Angeles for her job. She had said she was sorry several times for having him do this at the last minute, but Jack could care less. He found it a blessing to spend as much time as he could with his granddaughter.

It was thanks to Teri that Jack had made it through the difficult process of recovering from the pathogen that almost took his life. He had been upset at Kim for a few moments when he had woken from his coma, but that had all changed once little Teri had been placed in Jack's arms…

When the time finally came, Jack and Teri took the subway to the zoo. The whole time on the trip, she could barely stand still. She also sported a huge smile on her face .

To Jack's amazement, it seemed that the random strangers around them could take just one look at his granddaughter and suddenly sport a small grin. As though any problems or worries they had would be meaningless for just a few moments. It reminded Jack of a certain someone who did just the same thing with those around her…

The day couldn't have been more perfect. The two saw every animal that Teri begged her grandpa to see. She 'oh'd and 'awe'd at every one. Jack had never really been to the zoo that often when he was her age. He thought about how easy these animals had it, yet they felt trapped at the same time.

Before he knew it, Jack looked at his watch and found it was three in the afternoon already. He shook his head and wondered why time had to fly when he was actually enjoying himself.

Teri then saw an ice cream stand and gave her grandpa a look that would make almost any adult break. He asked her if she wanted an ice cream cone, which Teri gave a reassuring nod.

After he paid for their treats, they went over and sat down on one of the many park benches located throughout the zoo. Jack watched her devour the vanilla cone like one of the many lions they had seen, and could only chuckle at it.

Suddenly, Teri spoke up. "Hey, Jack?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Jack smiled. "Of course. You can ask me anything," he said softly.

Teri then stared into his eyes. "Do you remember grandma?"

It took everything Jack had to stay still. "Yes…," he said. "I remember her every day of my life. Teri…why are you asking me this?"

"Cuz every time I ask Mommy, she cries..." She drooped her head. "It makes me feel sad, too."

Jack sighed. Kim hadn't told him about this before. He remembered how hard it was for his daugther when her mother was taken away from her. It had nearly destroyed them both…

"Sweetheart," Jack started. "Is there something wrong?"

The first question was easily the toughest. "Why did she have to go away? Why isn't she here?"

How could Jack ever answer this question? It was one he had been hoping that wouldn't come for years, when she was old enough to understand. Then again, how could she ever understand? How could she possibly take that her grandmother was murdered by a psychopath? Even worse, the fact that psychopath was once one of most trusted friends…who he had killed in vengeance.

Would Jack ever have to tell his granddaughter the whole story? The things he had done? She did not know him as many others did. To the world, he was Jack Bauer.

But to Teri, she was just Jack. Jack, the grandpa, who she loved as much as he loved her.

Jack took a deep breath. "She…she didn't want to leave Teri…," he replied softly. "But…it was her time to go." He winced. "There was nothing your mommy and I could do about it."

"Didn't she want to meet me?"

"Of course she would have wanted to meet you. I know that she would want to be here more than anything in the world.

"Would she like me?"

"Your grandmother would have loved you with all her heart…just like I do."

Teri sniffed and looked back up. She then asked some simpler questions. "Was she pretty?"

"She was very beautiful," Jack said. "I see so much of her in you, Teri. Do you know what you and her have alike most?"

Little Teri thought for a minute. "We have the same name!"

Jack laughed a little. "That is true...but what I see the most…is that you have the same smile."

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "It's true, honey. You have a very special gift. Whenever you smile at someone, they always smile back. It makes others very happy when you do it."

"You mean this one?" Little Teri grinned as widely as she could, easily making Jack smile in return.

"That's the one," Jack replied with a laugh.

They talked for a few more minutes about the little things about Teri's grandmother. What her favorite things were. What she liked to do.

When she was finished asking, Teri said, "Hey, Jack?"

"'Yes, honey?"

"You're not going to go away, are you?" she asked. Jack could tell she was serious.

Jack stared deep into his granddaughter's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to do that, and I'll always be here if you need me…ok?"

"Ok," Teri replied. She then moved over and wrapped her arms around her grandpa. "Thank you, Jack. I love you too."

Jack returned the hug with a squeeze of his own. "Anytime." A small tear rolled down his cheek. If there was a reason to keep living, it was right here in the form of this little angel.

Jack looked up into the clear, blue sky.. He knew somewhere out there, his wife was looking down upon her husband and her granddaugther…with a smile of her own on her face.

* * *

_**Call me sappy if you want, but that is my dedication to Jack and little Teri. I hope in the end Jack will get to go back to L.A. and watch her grow up.**_

_**Thanks again for reading! **_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


End file.
